Portrait of Pirate A
by a5thKira
Summary: Portrait of Pirate F, but with Iggy as Peter Pan :D Arthur is kinda mad at his parents so he goes to Neverland with Peter the pixie


**So this is heavily based of the song _Portrait of Pirate F_. **

**Disclaimer: I'm the poor white kid in the back of the classroom reading fanfiction, Do you really think I own?**

* * *

Silently opening his bedroom window, Arthur looked out at the moon and sighed. 'Why can't the clock in the hallway make me sleep like it normally does?' He thought.

Suddenly, a yellow light came floating down from the night sky. As the light got closer is revealed itself to be a pixie.

Reaching out a hand to touch it Arthur saw that it was a little boy in a light blue sailor uniform. As it landed on his finger it said in a high-pitched voice, "Hello there! My name is Peter! What's yours?"

Stunned, Arthur hesitated for a moment. Using this opportunity Peter flew up until he was level with Arthur's eyes.

"Hello~? Did you hear me?" He asked. Arthur blinked. Then he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not dreaming? Am I?" He mumbled to himself.

"Nope! I'm real!" Answered Peter, cheerfully.

Blinking again, Arthur decided to roll with it. "So what are you doing here, and where did you come from?"

"I came from Neverland you jerk-face!" Peter answered.

"Wha-? I am no jerk-face!" Said the insulted Arthur.

"Well you didn't give me your name, so now your name is jerk-face." Peter said with a smile.

Face palming, Arthur said tiredly, "Alright fine, my name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur looked up at Peter, now floating in his window. "So what's Neverland anyway?"

"Neverland is a place where there's no grownups to boss you around and you don't have to grow up either!"

"Hm..." Arthur thought back to his parents always fighting and telling him to leave the room.

"Do you want to go?" Peter landed on the windowsill. "I can take you there~" He said in a singsong voice.

"Tell me more about Neverland." Demanded Arthur.

"It's an island that never gets boring! I mean, there's sword-fighting, treasure hunting..."

As Peter started to list off things to do, Arthur was deep in thought.

"...Fishing..."

"What about my studies?" He interrupted.

"Studies? Forget about it." Peter said with a wave of his hand. "Besides, who needs studies when there are no adults anyway?"

"I'm going then." Arthur decided.

"Ok then!" Peter flew around him, covering him with pixie dust.

As Arthur floated off the ground and out the window, Peter grabbed his finger and started to pull.

"C'mon Arthur, you're going too slow."

Giggling, Arthur replied, "Well lead the way then."

* * *

Arthur leaned back and sighed happily. Looking at the stars through the trees was something he had never know he missed out on.

"Hey, Arthur, you awake?" Whispered Elizabeta, the Indian girl he was camping with.

"Yeah." Arthur whispered back.

"I think we should go back to the lagoon tomorrow too, dont'cha think?"

"I think we should."

* * *

Arthur was swimming with the mermaids that lived in the lagoon when a yellow blur fluttered up to him.

"Arthur," Panted Peter. "Captain Antonio is coming. I overheard from his crew that he wanted to kill you!"

Green eyes widened. "Are you serious Peter?"

Peter nodded, "Why would I lie about something like this?"

Getting out from the lagoon waters, the now teenage Arthur said, "Well, I better get ready for a fight then."

* * *

After killing Captain Antonio and defeating his pirate crew, life went on peacefully.

"Hey Peter?" Asked Arthur one night.

"Yeah?" Peter responded.

"Do you ever get the feeling that things are kind of lame around here?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing," Arthur rolled over. "Night Peter."

"Goodnight Arthur."

* * *

Flying to Antonio's pirate ship, untouched since he died, Arthur decided to look in the cabin. Opening the cabin door, all Arthur could see was a cloud of dust.

Once the dust settled enough for him to see, he saw an open book sitting on the desk in the center. It seemed to be a journal of Antonio's. Sitting down at the desk, Arthur started to read.

'It seems that Antonio had also been from my world, the one outside of Neverland, and it says that he defeated a Captain Lars too hm?'

Getting up and walking towards the closet to the side, he opened it up and found pirate outfits fit for a captain.

Pulling one out he said with a smirk, "I guess it's my turn now."

* * *

Laughing, Arthur looked over to where a new Peter Pan had arrived.

"So Alfred," He sneered. "Will you be the one to defeat me?"

"Yeah!" Alfred shouted. "The hero always defeats the evil adults!"

"Lets certainly see you try." Arthur smirked condescendingly.

And so the cycle continues.

* * *

**No cannibalism in this one either! - Just mild murder~ :D**

**Bye~~**

**Edit: Pagebreaks owo**


End file.
